I Was There the Whole Time
by DrGin
Summary: FINISHED! What Wizardmon has accomplished in aiding the Chosen Children since his death in 1999 up until now in Digimon Adventure, Zero Two and my own series Digimon Reality.
1. Part One

I Was There the Whole Time  
Wizardmon's role in Digimon Reality  
By Yume  
May 1, 2004  
  
Part One  
  
As you know, I was killed in the August of 1999, by a wave of Vamdemon's bats, in an attempt to defend my friend Tailmon and her partner, Hikari Yagami, during the last struggle of Vamdemon's overthrow by the Chosen Children. It was the best thing I could do for everyone. I haven't been seen for a long time, yet my journey continues. It hasn't been known to others as to what I've been doing since then.  
It seems as it was my destiny to protect those two with my life -- literally, but as soon as I died, I had known there were bigger things in store for me. For one thing, there were the Ichijoujis, then the girl, Yume.  
Shortly after my life on Earth ended, so did Vamdemon's. When he had slipped into the desperate Oikawa's ear, potential trouble started up again.  
Osamu and Ken Ichijouji had found their digivice. Osamu was blindly cruel to his little brother, being a young and popular genius, and stole all of the attention -- and eventually the device.  
All of this mistreatment had affected little Ken greatly. So greatly in fact, that he had wanted all the attention. That meant Osamu should be gone completely for good.  
So he had made a wish. Unfortunately that wish came true with the help of Vamdemon's darkness, which perhaps may have manifested Osamu himself. This wasn't what Ken had truly wanted, deep down inside of his heart.  
But how such young innocence was soon quickly spoiled by the dark temptations of greed. He had taken the digivice, been to the ocean, and was crowned Digimon Kaizer, the substitute of both Osamu and Vamdemon.  
On the third anniversary of my death, I returned to the Tokyo Tower and called on the attention of my dear friend Tailmon, and the other Chosen Children -- for I had to offer them a hint for the downfall of the Kaizer. I had said that it was necessary to use kindness as the tool for freeing the one who was wrapped in darkness. It was simple enough. I left the rest for them to figure out. I must admit, though, how it hurt when I was unable to hold my friend's hand. She had cried. Was I truly free afterall, then?  
With my help, they had succeeded. Ken was freed, and became the 12 Chosen Child and they advanced on to destroy the control spires and defeat Vamdemon one last time.  
But what became of Osamu?  
Before I had dealt with Ken's situation, I greeted Osamu upon his death. The boy had been bad, but it wasn't too late as long as there was something I could do about it to give him a second chance. The girl who wished for him to have that very gift, also needed a very important lesson to learn as well as Osamu -- and a tamer.  
Yume was that girl. She was a Chosen Child. But unlike the others, she had started out as a digimon. Osamu could be her partner and teach her that she had the potential to be a digimon tamer someday. As for himself, it would be like spending time with Ken again and being able to return to the Spirit World with peace of mind.  
I felt in my heart it was necessary to do this. Once again would I unite tamer with digimon and put things right.  
And so I gave Osamu the digivice and told him to wait, for the dead can conceive of the future, and years pass like minutes if we so choose.  
But before Osamu came along, Yume was already a digimon and had met the Digimon Kaizer in the summer of 2001. True, Ken was no longer the Kaizer, but his spirit itself had remained in existence. Yume had wished for him to come back so they could befriend one another -- the first second chancer. But Kaizer still had a darkened heart and had much to learn.  
Thus they both thought they were meant to be partners. What Kaizer had wanted was a strong digimon that would make him invincible once again, but after living with Yume for a while, he had learned that what he really wanted was a friend.  
This pairing was not meant to be -- and I needed to fix that.  
I came unto Kaizer and took him away after I told him that he wasn't meant to be her partner. Yume was sad, but was thrilled to meet her true tamer, Osamu.  
Kaizer, however, was angry for being forced to be seperated from Yume. In his confusion, he became blinded by evil once again. He thought that since he couldn't have Yume, he'd create another one like her. Using a feather of her's and a dark wish from his heart, he created a dark version of Yume, BlackLugia, who was really the digital conversion of Yume's twin brother Lugia, Morgan.  
Morgan was taught to hate all things good and destroy all digimon for data in order to make his tamer invincible. Kaizer had planned to overthrow Yume and her partner for revenge in the future, using Morgan as both bait and the assassin. But until then, they waited in darkness.  
Finally, in the autumn of 2001 they met and formed a rookie, soon-to- be-invincible duo. Yume, also known then as Swandramon, a converted digimon, learned and evolved quickly. With Osamu's developing love and perseverence, she evolved all the way up to Ultra within the year they were together. When she did for the first time, it was in the next summer, with Osamu. They battled against her evil twin, Fiona, who is nearly forgotten by now. That was the first major accomplishment of her adventure, but it also meant goodbye for Osamu.  
As soon as she devolved back to normal, Osamu told her that she had done a good job, they had both learned a lot from each other, but that it was time for him to go back to the Spirit World. She was so terribly sad, but knew the right thing was to let him go.  
Just before he dissolved away, he gave her the digivice, which contained a Digitama, and she turned into a human tamer.  
He told her that she would be able to become a digimon again as soon as her own digimon evolved to the Ultra level.  
Then I took him back home, congratulating him. From that point on, we continued to watch her progress.  
  



	2. Part Two

Year Two  
  
At that time, Yume had been living in a different building for a couple of months. Her digitama had uploaded itself into a video game she was playing, which set the whole scene of the summer adventure, and it had hatched into Silver V-mon, who quickly armor evolved to Fladramon.  
There was something about those grounds and that time that had allowed all the evil digimon to come back.  
One day, Mimi and Rosemon were captured by Apokarimon. Yume helped rescue her, but had a vision in the patch of trees of three of the Dark Masters. Later she wondered why there were only three.  
Vamdemon had came back again, and that's what pushed me even closer to her. I couldn't let him come back again.  
The vampire wasn't truly evil, as I had learned when I passed on, but he was being controlled by a great evil that infected the Digital World in the beginning of its time. Although he had a form, he was powerless and depended on Piemon to do his dirty work for him.  
Vamdemon had appeared during a terrible thunderstorm that shook the apartment one night. That blue lightning that flashed in the sky was a dead give away of his return. Since then, he had been watching Yume, planning to destroy her because he knew what lie inside of her. The power of dreams. The very thing that had killed him each and every of those three times back in the days.  
I needed to act quickly. I had the power to manifest electronic devices, so I went inside of her video game system and retrieved Fladramon. I told him he needed to protect her, because there was so little I could do, and even more little time.  
Another summer night, the three Dark Masters were ordered to destroy Yume. I watched as Fladramon bravely faced all of them, guarding her.  
Yume had been out in the yard listening to a couple fighting -- Vamdemon's evil was in the air. I needed to shoo her away into the apartment where she could be safe. But how? Luckily a skunk was on the other side of the fence. She had ran back inside when it erected its tail.  
I was thinking about how we needed some kind of hope to ward them off. At that time, Yume was inspired by the black and white animal and created a digimon -- Skunkmon. He was a Hope armor digimon. It was almost if she knew what I was thinking.  
Thus, this Skunkmon, who is a relative of mine, appeared into the battlefield to assist Fladramon. His time was short-lived, though. The enemies had laughed at their impudence, and Skunkmon angrily attacked with his Musk Haze attack. Piemon used Trump Sword against him and he died. As I escorted him, an emotional Fladramon roared in anguish and engulfed in fire. We watched as the haze caught on fire and there was a terrible explosion.  
Fladramon and the Dark Masters were gone.  
Fladramon returned to a Digitama, this time inside the digivice, but soon to emerge and hatch into Chicomon, who evolved to Chibimon, and then to V-mon. And that was when they met.  
Meanwhile, the Dark Masters had retreated to Piemon's lair in the dark areas of Dream World, for they were somehow kept alive...  
Now, one of the Dark Masters was different -- Pinocchimon. Even though all of the Dark Masters were created to destroy the Chosen Children, each of them had hearts that could be enabled to be good. Pinocchimon's just happened to be activated just before his death -- when he realized the truth about not really having any friends, which was the ache hidden in his blinded heart.  
While the Dark Masters were scheming up a plan to overthrow Yume, Pinocchimon, although remained confused, felt skeptical. That's when his dark side began to seperate from him.  
Piemon was angry for Pinocchimon's unexplainable rebellion, and was ordered by Vamdemon to destroy him.  
That's when Yume dreamed about him and help was soon on its way for the young Ultra.  
She had had a symbolic dream about meeting Pinocchimon, who was singled out from the other Dark Masters and was cold in his own confusion...but different somehow.  
From then on, Yume began to wake up every week at a set time in the morning to the same grey sky in the dream. Why, she did not know, but felt as though someone was waiting for her.  
And someone was. Pinocchimon was trying to get her attention. He had made her have that dream and knew she could help him. But I was the one who needed to get him to her, and I needed some kind of assistance.  
In another dream Yume does not clearly remember, Piemon had attempted to slay the marionette and she tried to save him. They were both injured, but I stepped in and took Pinocchimon away just before deletion occurred, and Yume woke up.  
I kept him in a secure place, where he could sleep until it was time for him to come to her, for her knew that she could help him free the other Dark Masters, especially his own master, Piemon.  
Although Pinocchimon was out of the Dark Master's leaugue, the plan still commenced, for there was the Dark Pinocchimon to help them.  
Yume had another partner. His name was Silver Gabumon, and he was created for her before Fladramon was.  
About around the same year I had passed on, she discovered a liking for this digimon, and unbeknownst to her, the Digi-Gnomes went to work and he was born. But she didn't wish for him as a partner yet, so he lived in the digital world after the Chosen Children departed it. He evolved on his own and waited for her, just like Tailmon.  
While Yume was training with Osamu, she had lost a very important item -- her silver chain necklace. It was a very dear object to her, and she's since replaced it three times.  
Gabumon had been the one who found it 6 months before she became a tamer. It had found its way into the digital world somehow and he had come across it. When he did, he had met Vamdemon's evil spirit. This time it was in the form of Kaizer.  
Vamdemon had been using Kaizer, who had lied to Gabumon saying that if he didn't hand over the necklace, which was believed to hold her source of power, he would make him into his slave. Gabumon had refused to let the necklace fall into their hands, so he willingly accepted.  
Of course, Kaizer had both made Gabumon his slave to be used against her, and had taken the necklace, which was proved to be worthless. He threw it away, where Vademon found it, who was re-born but under probation. Morgan decided he wanted it, so he bought it back from Vademon. He knew Yume was his sister and didn't want to destroy her, but he didn't know why.  
So, Morgan handed the operation over to the Dark Masters, and the Dark Pinocchimon had Gabumon under his control. And that was the plan.  
Meanwhile, Kaizer tried another approach -- a more personal one.  
Yume was notified that her old friend Kaizer came back. She came to greet him, but was attacked by her brother Morgan. She wasn't able to turn into a digimon, and V-mon wasn't strong enough to evolve and fight yet.  
Morgan, being too hesistant and regretful, told her to flee and returned to his master, who knew what Morgan was up to. He felt a pain in his heart. Confused, he just decided to sit back and let the Dark Masters handle her, but he did keep a close watch. There wasn't much I could do for him, sadly, until he was sincerely ready to be good.  
Not much later, Yume was confronted by the evil black sunglasses clad Gabumon. A hidden figure's voice (Dark Pinocchimon) proclaimed that V-mon needed to fight Gabumon if he didn't want himself and his tamer to die.  
Yume felt hopeless. Then she realized that Gabumon was her other partner. She finally remembered him. But Gabumon, of course, denied it and began to fight.  
I stood by, knowing things were about to get ugly.  
V-mon was able to evolve to V-dramon, but Gabumon had evolved into his Ultra form -- BlackMetalGarurumon and diminished him back to V-mon, who slowly began to die.  
No! I thought. This can't be it! It's just began!  
And it wasn't the end. Yume had vowed to let V-mon live if he could have her energy. As she kneeled beside his particles, crying, light poured out of the digivice.  
And after a brief moment, they were one digimon.  
A Matrix-evolved Ultra digimon called V-Lugia.  
V-Lugia was able to destroy BlackMetalGarurumon, and as soon as she did, Dark Pinocchimon retreated. She was seperated from V-mon, and there were two Digitamas that I had carefully laid beside her. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Yume and her partners spent the remainder of their time at the apartment training and having an enjoyable vacation. After Gabumon was discovered, not much happened for a while.  
Of course the next big thing had to do with Pinocchimon, for he was waiting patiently to be reborn under Yume's ranks.  
But in the meantime, during the month of July and then especially in August, Vademon had been watching Yume and had attempted to emerge into her dimension.  
Yume had subconsciously wished for him, and he had left his shop to wander after her for a while.  
Since Vademon was a mutant digimon, he had come back differently. He was one of the first to be known as the "Second Chancers", and had a created "gijinka" or human form. Each of the favored Second Chancers had this form except for Vamdemon, Piemon, and myself, for whom it wasn't necessary with our humanoid figures.  
There was no need for me to escort this digimon to her, for he had already been re-incarnated. However, I was obliged to keep an eye on him for her sake.  
The demon digimon followed her and she knew it. She could hear it speak to her at times. After she learned more about him, he gained a form and stayed with her.  
But something special had happened. He had "come back differently" in that part of him was Vamdemon. It is difficult to explain and was a very rare incident, but Vademon was indeed not the same mon. Perhaps it was Yume's wish.  
The Second Chancers needed "genes" to come back -- data pieces from popular Child level digimon who fit their personalities. For example, I have a Renamon gene. That is why I am related to Skunkmon. he had been the Hope armor evolution of a Renamon created by Yume named Diesel, a mechanic of the Digital World who lived alone. Dominantly, I have a Gabumon gene. Specifically, Yume's partner Gabumon gene. Time and time again have I sensed and also heard from Yume that I possess friendly qualities similar to that of Gabumon -- the symbol of Friendship, afterall.  
Vademon and Vamdemon also have Renamon genes. But Vademon couldn't have a "Vamdmon gene", could he? They probably just shared that Renamon factor.  
Vademon seemed to be alot more like Vamdemon what with his blonde hair, a taste for very fine things, and high IQ. But could it be that this was simply a refined Vademon and nothing more?  
Vademon was also compassionate like Yume, and almost questionably feminine for a male. These traits were maintained as he spent time with her.  
But why did he come to Yume? She had wished for him, and for the same reason as Pinocchimon had wanted to.  
Speaking of which, the marionette digimon had been waiting until that October of 2002.  
I was whisked off back to where the former Dark Master was slumbering, when I sensed a disturbance.  
A few nights after Halloween, now considered Pinocchimon's "birthday" by Yume, Piemon had discovered where his former gang member was located and seeked revenge on him.  
Although I was dead, I could still fight. I used every ounce of my strength to fend off Piemon. But Vamdemon was there as well. He was just a powerless silhouette of what looked like Vamdemon's body, but his words still frightened me:  
"So, you had the guts to come back and fight against me even in death. How noble, Wizardmon, but you may as well back off, seeing as there is nothing you can do to stop me. That worthless mass of data over there who called himself a 'Dark Master' deserves to be deleted. And I'll continue to follow that brat and make sure she can't defeat me."  
The past was repeating itself, it seemed.  
I tried explaining to him that his wicked plans would never prevail, and that I wherever there was an evil plot, I would be there to do all I could to undermine it -- death could not stop my justice-hungry soul.  
Also, I tried to tell him that he was not currently his true self and that soon I would bring him and Piemon home in good-nature.  
But Vamdemon, of course, did not listen (not that I expected him to), and I used the strongest Thunder Cloud attack I could summon from my staff, just after I shoved Pinocchimon out of the dark dimension and down to Earth to Yume during a thunder storm that was due to my elemental technique.  
Vamdemon was disappointed and had thenceforth delayed my delicate plans. Something terrible inside of him was released, to my relief, but it took complete possession of Piemon.  
I brought Vamdemon to a shelter for Second Chancers called the Dream Inn, created by Yume, where he was with all the other former evil digimon.  
It was too difficult for him to confront me, so I respectfully kept my distance, and tried to find and help Piemon.  
Piemon wasn't completely possessed, to my horror, and a part of him wanted to find and destroy Yume and Pinocchimon, but the other part, the real part, also wanted to find them, but needed them to help him be restored to normal.  
A similar thing had happened to an American boy, Wallace, with his second partner, Chocomon. The virus that had manifested him had interrupted his normal evolution, Turuiemon, and had forced him to Viral-evolve to Endigomon, who still had his true self buried somewhere inside, searching for Wallace.  
Could this have been the same virus? But digimon are so real like humans are. Could viruses in our world really be dark spirits?  
Vamdemon was right; there wasn't anything I could do to stop his plan -- not so much as physically, but I'd promised I'd watch over this girl, Yume, and be there when Piemon needed to be reborn.  
  



	4. Part Four

Part Four  
  
Meanwhile, Yume had been doing an excellent job raising Pinocchimon, who was dubbed "Fudge" because of some silly game her and her friends were playing with paper and pens involving plenty of giggling that I do not fully comprehend, but I believe it is called a "dialougue".  
Fudge was learning so fast, and acted like a real human child. He was so close with Yume and they spent every minute together, doing everything "futari de". Of course, she had plenty of time for her partners as well. V- mon was enthusiastic by all means, and Gabumon was willing to do anything for Yume, but he was still icy on the outside, because the past was still strong in his head.  
Once, he even bit Fudge's hand because he smelled like Dark Pinocchimon, his former master who taunted him and gave him physical pain.  
A tragic thing had happened to Vademon as he learned to love someone. Yume had created a digimon that was a female counterpart for himself and they had fallen in love. Unfortunately, just as they really became familiar, they were at a dance about to kiss, when Veda, the female Vademon, was struck down by Piemon before Yume and her partners could reach them in time.  
Vademon was devastated for a long time. Yume felt guilty, but Vademon couldn't be angry with her. He needed to concentrate on being there for her, which was what had eventually recovered him.  
As Yume's love for Fudge grew, Piemon was hot on their trail, and even worse, Yume began to get "attacks" of some sort that became a great difficulty for her.  
It was a year of despair for her, the attacks kept her out of school, she was frightened and humiliated. In fact, the underlying cause wasn't even diagnosed until a whole year later.  
Could you imagine what it would be like to have attacks because of your heart and not know what it was from, while everyone else told you it was just all in your head?  
Anyway, it was awful. I felt terrible. She's better now, but is still not the same.  
More particularly, Fudge blamed himself in the beginning. He thought it was because Piemon was following them because of him, creating dark energy that flogged her psyche. If only I could have told him that was a silly thing to think and that it would be okay.  
It was a long winter of struggle and training, but at last, in the Spring, Piemon had finally emerged and split in two -- light and dark.  
It was a sad tale. Fudge was the only one who could do it. Piemon had instructed him to simply destroy the evil form of himself, but as he did as his master said, the real Piemon had died as well.  
"Master!!! Why didn't you tell me??!! What have I done??!!" Fudge collapsed onto his knees, next to the body of his disintegrating master.  
"You've made the right choice, Pinocchimon. If I had told you to attack me, you couldn't have done it, now could you? Sadly, we were still connected, but fret not, for I shall return once again as my true self. Thank you."  
And I had taken Piemon's Digitama to a safe resting area.  
Nothing much had happened during that Spring and Summer. Everything was just trying to get back to normal and despite the "attacks", everything was wonderful with the digimon. Fudge and Vademon were very supportive, and V-mon and Gabumon did their best to fight off the darkness, for there were always digitized nightmares lurking behind every corner.  
Fudge was growing up so fast and maturely. It's no accident that he happened to be there to help Yume, for from that he learned, and had to remind her of perseverence.  
  



	5. Part Five

Part Five  
  
In the beginning of the Summer, Gabumon had finally opened up and shared his pain with Yume one emotional day. At last, he was back to his good old self again. The black sunglasses were gone, and he could now do anything for her and was a new mon that Summer.  
Once again, Autumn came around. Had it already been two years since I first handed Osamu that D-Arc and showed him his repentence?  
Yume had grown so much. Still adjusting to the attacks, she had to deal with more of the Second Chancers.  
Vamdemon would be the first. He wasn't evil anymore, but Yume was sad because he didn't want to join our side actively in saving the digital and dream worlds.  
Yume argued that the digital world belonged to all digimon -- even the bad ones, and that they should all stand and fight for it.  
By the end of September, she had unexpectantly fallen in love with him. This was fate, I thought, and exactly what Vamdemon had needed.  
He was very charming, so it was easy for them to like eachother, and that led to it being easy for him to learn to be a good digimon. She helped him find out who he really was.  
They made a wonderful pair, really. She helped him forget all the terrible things he had done in the past, convincing him that he had no control. Soon, he became caring, intelligent leader-like in his qualities.  
That Halloween was sad, though. Yume wanted to do something wonderful for Fudge's "first birthday", but couldn't go out because she was too sick and her family didn't take it too well.  
She just wanted to be alone, too ashamed to let Vamdemon or Fudge or anyone else see her. That night, she stayed in her room, crying, wearing a ghost costume.  
Yume had no idea, but I was there with her. It had hurt me that she was so sad. That "crying ghost" had somehow reminded me of myself. I had done so much in my afterlife, but I was so sad. But why? What was missing? I stayed with her, looking through the window, until her friends rejoined her. Then I left. I had some more mini-missions, escorting Second Chancers and the like.  
That winter, all of the Second Chancers were rounded up and purged. The last one was Picodevimon, who was delivered in a box to Vamdemon. A gift idea conjured up by who else but the thoughtful Yume.  
With every digimon safe, all there was left to worry about was Devimon, possessed by Vamdemon's old evil spirit's power and his assistant, Dark Pinocchimon.  
Both of them had been molesting Yume and her group for a long time. Gabumon, who had kept his form of BlackMetalGarurumon, had constantly been chasing particularly Dark Pinocchimon away.  
It went on for a long time, but at last it ended when Devimon was freed somehow by his host (who had bigger plans) and when Dark Pinocchimon chose to delete himself. This was a mystery for a while because everyone had thought that Dark Pinocchimon was just an evil spirit, but we later on learned that he was really a clone of Fudge that Piemon had made back in the days when he was under Vamdemon's control. Such a good deed had turned him back into a Digitama and sent back to Primary Village.  
Meanwhile, I was keeping an even closer eye on Yume. Patamon, V-mon and Fudge's recessive gene digimon, was with me, as Baronmon, her Armor evolution from the video game she and V-mon were born in.  
She accompanied me as I tried to do something I thought was crazy, but something I needed to do -- show myself to her.  
I knew she could help me. That missing thing -- it was something that had to do with her! She reminded me of Tailmon.  
Why didn't I just go see Tailmon? First off, I was extremely busy with Yume, and second of all, I couldn't do it. I was too afraid to be in pain again, or worse, cause her pain.  
"Even in death I know he's still watching over me."  
She was right. I was still watching her. But I couldn't make myself appear to ease her pain because I was frightened I'd just cause her even more.  
But Yume could help me. I saw what she did to the others, like Pinocchimon, Vamdemon, and the like.  
So Baronmon helped me get past any obstacles that required the defeat using physical force.  
A few times, I noted, Yume had caught a glimpse of me in the garden gate, then again, looking throught a kitchen window. I tried to remain hidden, but if I wasn't careful, her sensitivity could detect me.  
Vamdemon knew it too and felt insecure. I sensed that he wondered why I was coming back like this.  
But not only was I coming back for my own reasons, but primarily because of the new evil to come.  
I knew that I would be the only left to be with Yume very soon.  
  



	6. Part Six

  
  
Part Six  
  
One day in March, a miracle happened. It would also mark one of the most tragic days of Yume's life.  
  
I didn't come in until later, so I didn't know exactly what happened between Yume and her friends, but I learned that a greater evil, which I now know must have been Daemon, had taken all of Yume's companions -- including her partnters -- captive.  
  
Actually it was a sugar-coated event.  
  
They were all told that they couldn't exist in Yume's world, and were to be taken away temporarily to be "refreshed" by digi-gnomes. It was all a setup.  
  
The digi-gnomes were forced to give Yume's companions some sort of knock-out gas, after she had to painfully watch them disintegrate in front of her.  
  
That's when I came in with who else but Osamu Ichijouji. We were there to warn of the danger.  
  
Using her own strength to share, Yume Matrix evolved into Megaladramon with Osamu, and allowed Morgan to Matrix evolve with Kaizer to BlackMegaladramon. Then those two fused with BlackMetalGarurumon and V-Lugia(mon) to become Yumedramon.  
  
Yumedramon was somehow able to free the others from the dark clutches of (Daemon??), but for some reason, even after they all turned into Digitamas, they couldn't stay. Except for Vamdemon and myself.  
  
Yume was devastated. What would she do without them? What would they do without her?  
  
As I stayed to comfort her, she was very grateful. I'll never forget that day. That was the day she gave me a hug. The first one I ever had in my life.  
  
And also, she started getting feelings for me. Even though she was worried what Vamdemon would have thought, strangely he didn't seem to mind, or rather, thought it was a better situation.  
  
One day he had to leave, too. He didn't seem that sad, but I know he was.  
  
"Promise me you'll take good care of her, and give her everything she needs," he had said, laying his hands on mine as if giving me his love to pass on to her. I promised. And a while later, he was gone.  
  
"Vamdemon!!!" I can still hear her cry.  
  
"Yume-chan!!!" was the last thing he said.  
  
And ever since she met me, ever since that day, everything became more and more grim. Yet I had brought so much joy to her heart. That was the balance.  
  
With Yume's love, I had felt more complete. It made me stronger. I had to help her as she had to help me. I promised I would help her find her friends again, make her happy, and protect her. In return, she has given me more love than I could ever have hoped for.  
  
As I said, things became more grim.  
  
Yume developed more terrible "feelings". Indescribable and deteriorating. Thus a medicine was prescribed, but they still linger. They must be partly from. . .  
  
All of the evil digimon of the past have been returned to their normal state. Except for Daemon.  
  
Daemon is out for me. I may be dead, but Yume's desire and my ability to stay with her has come with a price: vulnerablity. I can be hurt. Fortunately, I can fight, too, and she has been training me as if we are partners.  
  
Daemon is using an army of synthetic armor digimon to seek me out, and will stop at nothing to capture me -- even break the Laws of the Digital World. But why? What am I to him? i am but his former slave and he is my former master. Would he manipulate me? I am not very strong, and would never give in to him.  
  
But then I realized. It's not me. It's Yume. Sure, he holds a grudge against me for rebelling him. But I know he's after Yume. Just like Vamdemon was back in those days, but under his orders.  
  
And what's worse is, were not sure if he can be turned around. He may be a digimon, but is probably the mastermind behind all the woes of the Digital World's history. Yume's gift could surely enable him to be our ally, but what if that's not the case? What if he can't? But why is he after Yume? For power? Surely he must have learned years ago that he cannot obtain it: it's part of her.  
  
Maybe he wants to break her, if he cannot obtain it.  
  
In any case, he would destroy me to break her heart, and I know I'm putting her in danger by being with her, and she feels the same way, but I will NOT leave her side. If possible, I will fight to a second death for her.  
  
That must be the final confrontation. Now all we must do is bear with life and wait.  
  



End file.
